A new life
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: what happens when another member of the Special Victims unit catches Olivia's eye


In New York, at the Special Victims Unit Squad Room, we see three men and a woman sitting at desks talking about an open case.

"Munch, are you blind? this is a clear cut case of murder!"Olivia Benson exclaimed

"I don't think so, i think it was a suicide meant to look like a homicide" John Munch said smugly

"Oh please" Elliot Stabler Rolled his eyes

"Enough with the Conspiracy crap Munch and just deal with it" Fin Toutoualla said ending the coverstation and starting another one"I'm hungry, let's go get food"

"Oh you guys go, I'm not hungry" Olivia said looking a little green

"Liv, are you ok? you haven't eaten anything all day!, you're not becoming anoxeric are you?" Elliot Looked concerned

"No,"Olivia laughed,"I think i'm coming down with the flu or something, after i finish with this form, I'm gonna head out" The guys nodded and left.

Olivia didn't want to to tell them the real reason she felt sick but she wasn't too sure herself and she wanted to make sure before she said anything. She thought she might be pregnant.

As she was walking home, she couldn't imagine staying with the unit and being pregnant, she really screwed up. She stopped at the drug store and a bought a pregnancy test. She had to know right away because if she didn't know soon, she was going to go out of her mind.

Olivia followed the instructions on the test carefully and waited 20 minutes for the results.

"Oh my god!" Olivia couldn't believe her eyes, "I'm pregnant" she sat down on the floor and cried, feeling like she was 16 all over again. After awhile, She stopped crying and called Elliot, knowing that he could make her feel better

"El, can you come over?" Olivia whimpered into the phone

"Sure, are you ok?" Elliot asked worried

"No, just please come over" Olivia hung up the phone.

Elliot rushed from Queens to Park Avenue in less than 20 minutes, (usually takes at least 40because of the Queens Bridge and traffic)

"OLIVIA!" Elliot shouted as he walked in, thank god she'd given him a key just in case.

"IN THE BATHROOM" Olivia yelled back

Elliot walked timidly toward the back of the apartment unsure of what he'd find...

he found her sitting up against the cabinet and holding something that looked like a lollipop in her hands..

"Livvy, what's wrong? honey, you gotta tell me, where you attacked?" Elliotsaid worried

"Stop being a cop, ok? I wasn't attacked"Olivia took a deep breath, "I'm ...pregnant.."

Elliot was shocked and could barely get the words out," You're what?" Olivia nodded,"Yup" He sat down beside her and held her hand..

after sitting and just being with her, Elliot finally got the courage to ask her, "do you know who the father is?"

"Yes but he moved to Paris, i think the called that the mercy screw" Olivia laughed and then blushed

"So what are you gonna do?" Elliot asked

"I'm gonna have it i guess" Olivia said uncertainly

"You don't sound too sure" Elliot replied

"Elliot, i just found out i'm pregnant like 20minutes, i'm all alone and i have no clue what i'm doing or how this is going dramatically effect my life, so pardon me if i don't have all the answer damn!" Olivia stood up and walked out of the bathroom

"where are you going?" Elliot asked

"I'm going out for some air, i have some decisions i need to make ALONE!" and she slammed the door.

"pregnant!" Elliot smiled,but he was still shocked.

Olivia walked around the Hudson and started to go back to her apartment but something made her walk down to the SVU precinct, Olivia knew the only person who would be there would be Captain Cragen.

When Olivia got to his office, she found the Captain asleep at his desk, she didn't want to wake him up but she had to talk to him, She gently shook him awake,

"wha?-" the captain said drowsly

"sorry to bother you captain but i've got to talk to you it's important" Olivia was very nervous

Cragen rubbed his eyes, shrugged. pointed to a chair and said "shoot"

"Umm, well ok, " Olivia knew she was stalling but she couldn't help it, "Ook um i just found out something very exciting"

The Captain nodded

"I'm pregnant" Olivia nodded

Cragen was clearly stunned, because his eyes kind of bugged out of his head and he looked like someone punched him in the gut.

"Ok, so who's the guy?" The Captain asked

"Well, it was a one night stand and now he's gone on to paris and i'm all alone aand annd.."Olivia began to cry

The Captain got up and gave her a hug, She often felt like the captain was her father and now more than ever,she knew the support would get her through this .

"Ok so here's how it's gonna go,You'll workup until you deliver or whenever then when you come back from maternityleave, you'llcome back as if nothing happened,I assume you're gonna keep this baby ?" The Captain stated. Olivia nodded

"Capt, Can we keep this between you me and Elliot?" Olivia asked

"Yah of course" Cragen nodded Olivia got up to leave and just before she went out the door, he added"congratulations" Olivia smiled and hailed a cab home.

Back at Olivia's Apartment, Elliot was watching a baseball game when he heard Keys being jingled.

"Oh christ, are you still here?" Olivia said coldly

"Yes, i think we should talk about this "Elliot said

"What's to talk about? it has nothing to do with you and it's my body and my decision. Now will you please go home to your wife and children?" Olivia said

"Yeah I will, but what are you gonna tell the Captain?" Elliot was curious

"I told him already when i went by the office and he arranged it so i can still have my job when i return from Maternity leave." Olivia sat in a chair, suddenly very tired

"oh ok" Elliot started to walk out the door

"Hey El," Olivia said, Elliot turned around,"Thanks" Elliot smiled and went home.

The Next day, Olivia went to the Doctor's and had her pregancy confirmed and had all sorts of tests to make sure the baby was alright.

Over the Next few months, Olivia alternated her days between being on a desk and being out in the street, She still hadn't told anyone, Olivia heard that if you tell people before the 3rd month, it was bad luck. But it all come out one day.

Olivia was typing on her computer when The Captain called their usual morning meeting.

"Ok so What have we got here?" The Captain sat on the edge of the desk

"We've got a 20 year old NYU female student found dead in the bushes and very few leads The medical examiner puts time of death 10 to 12 hrs before she was found." Elliot said

"Ok, you and Munch go around camps talk to everyone,see if we can put the name to the face, we can at least have one pick up the body, Fin, godown the morgue and see what you can find and Olivia, you manage the phones and write up the rest of those reports" The Captain finished his orders and went back into his office.

"How come we have to do the grunt work and she gets to to stay here?" Munch Whined

"Just lucky, I guess" Olivia smiled

"No, it's more than that, i mean you've done half the load than usual, what's up are you sleeping with the boss or something?" Munch said meanly.

Olivia's eyes filled up with tears, she pushed back from her desk and yelled "I'M PREGNANT, YOU POMPOUS ASS" and ran to the bathroom

"Real Nice, Munch" Fin said

"Like i knew that right" Munch said defensively

"Next time, why don't you keep your mouth shut?" Elliot said beforechasing afterOlivia.

The Captain heard all thenoise from his office and came out, "Whathappened?"

"Munch opened his mouth and now Olivia's in tears" Fin said throwing John a disgusted look, John just shook his shoulders.

Elliot was pounding on bathroom door" Liv, you all right?, Come out Liv, it's ok, OLIVIA"He shouted

"Just give me a second!" Olivia shouted back, She was standing in front of the mirror, feeling stupid for crying, She hated this new emotional side, she usually gave it right back to him but she couldn't believe he said that. Olivia washed her face, ran her fingers through her hair and came out of the bathroom.

"You Ok?" Elliot asked again

Olivia nodded and they walked back into the office, fortunely Munch and Fin had gone down to Coronor's Office.

"You ok?" The Captain asked

"Yup" Olivia said and went back to her typing.

Soon Three Months turned into Six Months and pretty soon, Olivia was in her Eighth Month.

Olivia was breathless when she reached the Office.

"How's the stranger?" Munch asked slyly

"Not even born yet and this kid already torturing me !" Olivia sat down in her chair and started up her computer.

"Ok people, what have we got?" The Captain said as he was coming out of His office, he sat down and tried to put his hand on her stomach,

Olivia grabbed It in Mid-air and said"Do it and you pull back a bloody stub"

"MOOD SWING" Fin, Cragen Munch and Stabler all said at the same time.

they were used to this, she'd been moody for awhile.

"Anyway, What have we got?" The Captain continued

"We've got a dead supermodel, possible rape/homicide, Coronor's office is backed up" Munch said drinking his coffee

Olivia wanted something to drink but getting up was difficult nowadays,

"Uh, Munch could you hand me a water?" Olivia said pleadingly

Munch got her a bottle of Aquafina and some crackers, He knew she would want them eventually.Olivia smiled her thank you.

"Ok, So Olivia and Elliot, take a ride down to the photo shoot, Munch and Fin, you guys stay here and cross check any pedphiles with the same Motive."

Olivia nodded and Elliot helped her get out of the chair and they walked toward the Elevator.

"Dead Supermodel?" Fin said

"Hey, you try coming up with a reason to get her out of here?" Munch said

they were throwing Olivia a surprise Baby Shower and needed to get her out of the office, Elliot's job was to get her into the car drive around for awhile pretending to look for the studio then give up and come back. They ran around throwing black and purple decorations, Olivia's favorite Colors and since she had decided not to find out what she was having, they had to make do with what they had. They Decorated her desk and chair, covered the chair with gifts and put a cake with a baby on it beside her keyboard and they gathered everyone Including The ADA, Casey Novak to around Olivia's desk and waited for Elliot's signal to show him and her were coming.

"Liv, what can I say, I'm sorry" Elliot said loudly enough so everyone could here that they were in the building and on their way into the precinct.

"What are you screaming for? I'm right here"Olivia whined as she stepped into the office.

"SURPRISE" Everyone shouted

"Oh my god..you guys!" Olivia started to cry when she saw everyone and her desk decorated and all the gifts.

John and Fin helped her intoa chair and put a tiara on her head, she felt like such a Princess..

"Mommy, how about we open some gifts and get this Party started?!" Fin said handing Olivia a ginger ale and opening champagne for everyone else and someone turned up the music and everyone began to dance including Olivia, It was a great party and made even better by the fact that the phones didn't ring once. Olivia opened her gifts and everyone oohed and aahhed,and they ate cake and then people begin to drift home but quite a few stayed and just hung out for awhile, Olivia did too but soon she was tired and So, Fin put her in cab and she went home.

The next few weeks were very quiet, Olivia got the baby's room ready and waited and waited for something ANYTHING to happen and nothing happened until...

Olivia was sitting at her desk filling out a report, Suddenly She stopped and looked down

"Oh my god!, Elliot!" Olivia gasped

"Liv, what'sup? areyou ok?" Elliot jumped up and kneeled down besides her

"I think my water broke" Olivia said her eyes very wide

" you want me to go get you another one?" Munch offered

"Not that kind of Water, Munch, she means she's in labor" Fin said as he raced to get the Captain.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Elliot

"No, oOo god! this hurts!" Olivia lurched forward

Cragen ran out of his office,"This is it?!" Everyone nodded,"Ok people, you know what you have to do."

Captain had given everyone a job to dowhen Olivia was in her eighth month, just in case She went into labor at the precinct.

Munch was to get the car, Fin got her bag, Olivia had packed an extra bag just in case and Elliot had to make sure Olivia was quiet and calm.

Of course nothing ever goes according to plan, John completely freaked and just shut down, Fin Locked Olivia's locker key in his desk and Elliot couldn't stop Olivia from screaming.

"ENOUGH" the Captain shouted,"Munch, stop panicking and go get the elevator door open, Fin, just break the desk drawer and i'll have it replaced tomorrow, Elliot, at least get her to stop screaming."

Everyone Obliged and Olivia got to the hospital in one piece,

"oOo god! oOo god! OoOo god!" Olivia had never experienced such pain and she sure she was gonna snap in two

"Liv, you've got to breathe, breathe in breathe out!focus on the tile.." Elliot was trying to make her concentrate, She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down

"I'M DYING AND YOU WANT ME TO BREATHE?" Olivia screamed

Just then the nurse came and said"Miss Benson, You're dilated 10 centimeters"

"What the hell does that mean?" Olivia demanded

"It means this baby is coming now!" The Nurse smiled.

"Did you hear that, Livvy, the baby is coming!" Elliot exclaimed

"I'm not deaf, i'm in labor, stupid!" Olivia sniped

The Nurses prepped Olivia, and the doctor came in.

"Ok, Olivia, I want you to give me a good push ok?" The Doctor said

Olivia nodded and Elliot took held her hand while the Nurse held the other one

"Here Wego..Ok 1..2...3" The doctor said

"oOo god! oOo god! OoOo god!" Olivia yelled

"Olivia, one more good push and you'll have a baby" The Doctor looked up and smiled

"no, i can't i'm so tired, please i just want to go to sleep" Olivia started to cry

"Livvy, you have to do this, just one more and then you'll be back in your size 2 jeans" Elliot said, knowing how pissed she was when she couldn't even get her jeans past her knees

"Ok, one more and that's it" Olivia licked her lips and Elliot lightly pushed down on her back

"That's it, here it comes!" The Nurse exclaimed

Just then, the greatest sound in the world was heard, a baby's first wail!

"What is it?" Olivia demanded to know

"It's a beautiful healthy baby girl!" The Doctor said, handing the baby to Olivia after The baby was cleaned off and wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"oo, wow, she's soo tiny" Olivia said whispering

"She'sperfect:" the doctor smiled and left.

"El, look what i brought into this world" Olivia turned to Elliot, who was crying a little bit.

"I know Livvy, i know" Elliot smiled through his tears

The baby was perfect dark brown hair, long legs and a button nose, and she was a lighter shade of red, and she was very alert.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Elliot asked sitting on the bed with her

"I was thinking maybe Keelia Anne" Olivia said

"I like that, it's so original, where did you get that?"

"It just came to me" Olivia was so tired but she didn't want to put the baby down,

"Livvy, You need some sleep, why don't you go to sleep and i'll go show everyone the baby?" Elliot suggest

Olivia nodded and Elliot waited until she fell asleep and walked out to where Cragen, Fin and Munch were waiting.

"Hey, You guys!" Elliot whispered as he came around the corner

"Oh wow, look at the little baby!" Munch said when he saw her.

"How'sOlivia?" The Captain said

"Exhausted and out cold," Elliot replied

"Did Olivia pick a name for the baby?" Fin said taking the baby from Elliot and sat down.

"Yup Keelia Anne." Elliot smiled, for some reason, he couldn't stop smiling

"Hey Fin, It's my turn" Munch tried to take the baby from him

"No way, you'll drop her" Fin Twisted away

"Hey children, knocked it off" Elliot ordered, "Captain.Do you wan-" His wordswere cut off when he turned around and the Captain was gone.

Cragen had tiptoed into Olivia's room and down in a chair beside her and just held her hand and watched her sleep.

Olivia woke up with a start several hours and ittook a few minutes for her to realize where she was and when she turned on her side, She saw the captain in a chair asleep, She got up out of the bed, put a blanket around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. She walked down the hall and around the corner to the nursery.

On the way to the Hospital Nursery, Olivia had to to pass the waiting room and what she saw made her laugh out loud, Fin and Munch were asleep back to back propping each other up, She looked around for Elliot but he must have went home.

Olivia kept walking until she reached The Nursery and looked for her baby.

"Excuse me, could you show me where Baby Benson is?" She asked a nurse nervously

"Right this way" The Nurse said and led Olivia to her baby's crib

"Is it, Can I pick her up?" Olivia asked, The Nurse nodded.

Olivia pulled up a rocking chair and picked up the baby.

"Are you gonna be alright alone?' The Nurse asked, Olivia Nodded uncertainly.

She looked around and realized no one else was here, She checked her watch and realized it was nearly 4 am.

"Hi baby, i'm your momma" Olivia cooed,"Yes I am"The baby yawned and stretched a little bit.Olivia was amazed at every move her child made and she couldn't believe how fast she'd fallen in love with the baby already. Both Olivia and the baby fell asleep in the Rocking Chair.

Most Hospitals throw you out the next day and CedarsSinai is no exception.The next day Olivia and the baby were discharged.

John wheeled her to the curb,"John, i don't need a wheelchair, i can walk perfectly fine." Olivia said

"Olivia, you won't be sitting down for awhile, just enjoy the ride" Munch said wheeling her outside, to a waiting limo.

"What's all this?' Olivia asked

"Well, the Captain figured with everything you've been through and all, that you and baby deserve a decent ride home" Munch smiled and took the baby as Olivia got up out of the wheelchair.

The Ride to Olivia's apartment was fun and John helped her lug her bag and the baby's things upstairs.

" John, Do you think you could stay for awhile and help me get settled please?" Olivia asked

"Yeah Sure, i don't know much about babies, but i can make it up as i go along" Munch shrugged.

Olivia and Munch each took turns feeding and changing the baby over the next few days

After the baby finally fell asleep, John fell asleep on the couch and Olivia fell asleep in the chair. John woke up when he heard a shrill scream, He looked at Olivia, who was sound asleep and obviously didn't hear the baby. He rushed up the stairs and into the baby's room. He picked up the baby and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Hey you,what's all the screaming?" John said, " yah right like you're really gonna answer me, come on now, don't cry, you're poor mother has been through enough,i know you usually stop crying when you're mother sings "baby love" and i must admit, You're mother is a terrific singer but i can't sing"

The Baby wails hit a higherpitch, "Ok Ok you win" and he begin to sing off keybut it seemed to work.

Olivia wokeup and heard John singing through the baby monitor, She couldn't believe this was the same guy who was usually such a bastard to others was singing to her baby and the baby was actually quieting down.

Over the next few weeks, John basically moved in with her and helped her with the baby, the More he helped her, The More Olivia found herself falling in love with him.

One night after the baby had been burped and was in her carrier,Olivia andJohn were finishing up a pizza and watching a movie, it was one of Olivia's favorite's,"From here to Eternity " ,they had just reached thepart where Deborah Kerr and Burt Lancaster are being swept into the waves.

"John, do you think you'll ever fall in love again?" Olivia asked curiously

"Maybe, if the right person comes along, why?" John replied

Olivia shrugged, "I should really put the baby down" and she picked up the baby and went upstairs.

John thought about it and realized why she had asked him that particular, He felt the same way about. He felt like a kid again and sprinted up the stairs. Olivia was just closing the door to the baby's room.

"oOo John, you startled me!" Olivia yelped

"Sorry but i have to tell you this?" John said excitedly

"Yes?" Olivia asked

"I love you, I love you more than you will ever know and I love Keelia, You feel it too don't you?" John said excitedly, Olivia could nodd

"Then Let's do it, Let's get married!" John said excitedly

"Ok, let's get married butlet's do it right" Oliviareplied,"I want abig wedding with flowers anda priest andto be given away butyou problablydon't wantthat right?"

"Liv, i want whatever you" John smiled

A year later, Olivia and John were married in large ceremony with everyone from SVU present and baby Keelia, Olivia finally had the family she always wanted


End file.
